


Promises

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: The Winter Soldier is sent to kill you but he can’t seem to figure out why you seem so familiar to him.Day 5 - Dry Humping





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite thing I think I've ever written.

He’s been searching for you for weeks, his mark. They gave him a picture and a location and sent him on his way like always. But something feels… off this time. He stares back down at the candid photo taken of you in Venice and he gets that sinking feeling in his gut again. That feeling like he’s met you before, like you’re important to him. But you can’t be he’s just the asset no one is important to him, he doesn’t know anything beyond this. This constant death and destruction. He watches you now as you move around your apartment, you’re too beautiful to fit into his world but somehow you do, and now he has to kill you.

*

The soldier pins you against the wall of your apartment and you know this is it. When you escaped you changed everything about you, dyed your hair, changed your name, even changed the way you walked and moved hoping that Hyrda would just let you go. You should have known better. And now here you are and here he is ready to carry out the order but he hesitates, knife to your throat.

“Who are you?” He whispers like they could hear him somehow. Like they’ll swoop down and stop his line of questioning. They wiped you from him and that stings more than them sending him to kill you. It’s like they wanted you to hurt even more right before he ended you. Wanted you to know that after you were gone there would be no one to mourn you. 

“Soldat, it’s me,” you beg, hoping he’ll show mercy but you know he won’t because he can’t and that thought makes tears sting in the corners of your eyes.

“How do you know who I am? No one is supposed to know that,” he says his heart beating faster. Maybe that’s why they want you dead, he’s been made and now he has to get rid of you. It’s what he has to do, it’s what they use him for. It has to be done, but he still makes no move to harm you just adjusts his grip on the knife waiting for answers.

“Soldat, they wiped you and stole me from your memory,” you try, they’ve done this to him before, taken you away, and back then it was difficult but you got him to remember again. Maybe you can try once more. “I loved you once, still do. And you loved me. If you just take it slow you might be able to break through the fog on your brain. I figure you’re already pretty close because you haven’t killed me yet. But just… think.”

His eyes flutter shut and then a gasp escapes his lips as the knife clatters to the floor. He stumbles backwards away from you. His head splitting with memories of you underneath him, your scent surrounding him. He remembers stolen moments on missions, he remembers your smile, your kiss, your tight cunt, your moans, he remembers you. And he remembers you left him, though the specifics are foggy he definitely remembers that.

“What did you do to me?” he cries out grabbing his temples. You grip his shoulders trying to calm him.

“Nothing, just relax,” you try. He pins you back against the wall, this time, arms boxing you in.

“Why did you leave me?” He yells in your face but you don’t flinch. He remembers you now, you know he won’t hurt you.

“Soldat, I had no other choice,” you cry cupping his cheek. 

“They want me to kill you,” he says, dropping his forehead to yours and pulling your hips tight against his.

“I know,” you say running your fingers through his hair.

“Then you know what they’ll do to us if I don’t.”

“Yes,” you whisper avoiding his eyes tears spilling down your cheeks. They’ll just wipe him better this time and send him for you again. And if all else fails they’ll bring you in themselves and kill you in front of him.

“You need to find a village in the middle of nowhere, somewhere with no street cameras, nothing. You have to completely disappear this time, printsessa. There’s no coming back. I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

You nod your head and reach up onto your tiptoes to kiss him one last time. You pull back and rush to your room throwing some clothes and shoes into the go bag you keep hidden under your bed. When you come back out to leave you expect him to be gone but he’s in the same spot you left him. You try to breeze past him to the door, ready to let him go forever when he drags you back into him pinning your back against the wall once more his lips finding yours. Your bag drops to the floor as he lifts you, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Let me,” he breathes between kisses. “One last time, please.” You nod frantically as he thrusts his hips into yours pressing his half hard cock against your jean clad pussy. The head of his dick pushes against you and you gasp into his mouth.

“Keep that up and I’m gonna cum just from this,” you whine. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he smirks against your neck humping into you two more times before pulling you off of the wall and carrying you over to your couch. He drops you down onto the cushions and starts unbuckling his many belts and discarding weapons dropping them to the floor and stripping off his many layers. He watches you do the same, lust heavy in his eyes. When he’s fully bare he climbs on top of you his fingers finding your cunt soaked and ready for him. He wastes no time lining himself up at your entrance and pushing inside. He rests his elbows beside your head as he fucks you, your nails digging into his back.

When you cum he watches you savoring this, needing to remember every detail before it’s taken from him. He cums inside of you kissing you breathless his forehead pressed against yours. He tries to remember this, to hold onto every minute he has left with you. He promises himself that he won’t let you fade from his mind again. But he can remember a time that he promised to protect you and look where you are now running for your life from him. Clearly he doesn’t have a great track record when it comes to promises.


End file.
